A Potion A Day Keeps Who Away ?
by LolaCherryColaGirl
Summary: Draco and Hermione are Potions Partners for a week. They're the smartest seventh years students, so it shouldn't go wrong should it? Watch how a few potions change their relationship in only one week.
1. The Cadena Potion

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**Summary: **Draco and Hermione are Potions Partners for a week. They're the smartest seventh years students, so it shouldn't go wrong should it? Watch how a few potions change their relationship in only one week.

**A Potion A Day Keep's Who Away ?**

**The Cadena Potion**

Our story begins a sunny monday morning, however rare they may be, on the grounds of the wizarding school Hogwarts. Birds, though not any kind we muggles know of, are singing happily and the sun is reflected in the big lake where the Giant Squid occasionally breaks through the surface of the water to playfully catch some insects.Smoke is rising from the chimney of Hagrids hut and Fang growls lazy at a squirl, of course from a safe distance.

But despite this decieving peacefull scenery a 'war' of a sort was going on inside the stonewalls. Oh yes, it is of course the never ending war between two of four houses Gryffindor and Slytherin. 'Fighting' on the green and silver Slytherin side we have Hogwarts badboy Draco Malfoy and on the opposite red and gold Gryffindor side we have Hogwarts know it all Hermione Granger.

The two of them would try to stay clear of each other through out the school years, but of course they occasionally met and insults and hexes were generously thrown at the other. Draco hates Hermione for being a, in his words, mudblood know it all and Hermione hates Draco for being an arrogant git.

At the moment Draco is busy trying to escape the imprisoning arms of Pansy Parkinson while Hermione is trying to comfort poor Neville Longbottom who fainted as soon as he saw that they did in fact have a Potion class every day of the week this year.

The two rivals has no idea what this will mean for both of them, but oh it will most definetely be affecting them. In the Great Hall at breakfast they don't exchange a single word, they simply glare at each other once when their eyes caught each other.

"All I'm shaying ish that" Ron Weasley's voice sounds next to Hermione, his words not pronounced correctly because of the amount of food he's trying to chew at the same time "Potion's everysay is blooshy awfull." small bits of food fly out and Hermione can't stop herself from wrinkling her nose disgusted "No Ronald, it's 'Bloody awfull' honestly aren't you too old to be talking with food in your mouth?"

The only answer she get's is a foolish grin, before Ron, to her surprise, manages to stuff yet another sausage in his mouth.

0o0o0

"Off Pansy, go away. Bad Pansy." Draco desperately says as he tries to push Pansy Parkinson of his lap. She's ruining his appetite.

"But Dracie-pooh." Pansy giggles, not adding anything else to the sentence. On Draco's right side his best friend Blaise Zabini is trying his best not to laugh at Draco's disgusted face, and Pansy's eager, oblivious eyes.

"Don't. Say. Anything." Draco mumbles under his breath, as he get's Pansy to settle for clinging to his arm while he finish his breakfast.

"What's the first class?" Blaise ask's as he, Draco and of course Pansy exit the Great Hall.

"Potions with the Gryffindorks." Draco answers after scanning the class-schedule in his hand. He groans at the thought, bunch of half-blood, goodie goodie two shoes they are.

0o0o0

"Take your seats!" Snape's voice roars through out the dungeon and the student's immidiately do as he commands, after all not one of them doubts that he wouldn't think twice about poisining one of them as they slept.

"Why do we always have Potions with all the Death-Eaters-To-Be?" Harry Potter complained to Ron and Hermione, pointing over his shoulder. Hermione shrugs while placing her, very heavy, backpack next to her seat and sitting down. The first class of a new year is one of her favorites even if it is spent in a dungeon with Slytherins.

"Today we are brewing a potion known as 'The Cadena Potion' can anyone tell me what this potion does?" Snape writes the name of the potion while talking "Yes miss Granger?" he says without even turning to look at the class.

"The Cadena Potion will perform a magic chain between the two persons who drink it, sir, the chain will be one metre long. If the two persons tries to move more than one metre away from each other they will suffer through pain almost as high as the one from the Cruciatos curse." Hermione quickly answers without taking time to breathe.

"Correct." Snape doesn't award Gryffindor any points, he never does "You will be pairred up two and two and the person I pair you up with today will be your partner in this class for the rest of the week, understood?" The class nod's, and nobody complains; it's not like Snape would put Gryffindors and Slytherins together so how bad could it be?

"First pairring: Parkinson and Weasley."

Ron fall's down from his chair in shock, and Draco smirks at the thought of getting rid of Pansy even if it's just for an hour. Hermione watch Ron drag himself like was he doomed to Pansy's table.

As Snape reads the last pairring "Malfoy and Granger." Draco find himself missing Pansy all of the sudden. Hermione gasps "But sir" she begins her complaint, but it's cut off with a "No complaints miss Granger. Now get started on your potion." Snape finds it hard to keep his stern, cruel voice when inside he's doing a dance of joy. His secret passion is matchmaking, and now he has the perfect opportunity...

0o0o0

"You're stirring it the wrong way." Hermione half yell's at Draco. It's been long two hours according to our two main characters.

"It's moving a spoon around, how can I do that wrong you ... Gryffindork?" Draco bites back annoyed. Hermione slap his hand away from the spoon and grabs the spoon herself "You were moving it right, it says here that it's supposed to be stirred to the left. I should've known ferret's can't read!"

"Oh shut up." Draco can't come up with anything better to say, so he settles for what he has.

Snape hides a wicked smile, when he moves over to their table to perform the next step in his brilliant plan "Mr Malfoy, miss Granger. Did I just hear you stirred it the wrong way?" he questions them.

Draco reluctantly nods while Hermione shoot's him an annoyed glare, and Snape fights to keep himself from doing that dance of joy "Well well, you will have to drink it so we can see if it's still working correctly then."

"But what if it doesn't?!" Hermione ask's scared at the thought of what a incorrectly brewed potion would be able to do.

"Never mind that Granger, what if it does and we're stuck together?" Draco want's to know. Hermione's eyes widen even more.

"Then you will have to suck it up." Snape says and reach each of his students a small glassbottle which they both fill with the orange fluid and, after a deep, deep sigh, they drink it.

Silence follows. All eyes are on the pale, blonde boy and the bushyhaired girl who stares at each other trying to notice if anything's different.

"Miss Granger, get up." Snape orders "Walk to the back of the room."

Hermione almost has tears in her hazel eyes as she stands up and unsteady begin to walk. When she's more than a metre away from Draco, a horrible pain torments both of them and she instantly runs back and press herself against Draco hoping the closer she is to him, the quicker the pain will go away.

"Get off me mudblood." Draco yell's and push her away so she lands on the floor, she now has tears in her eyes.

"Mr Malfoy, watch your language." Snape warns as Hermione stands up, her legs even more unsteady than before. Not caring where she is or what can happen she points at Draco with a shaking finger "YOU! You're coming with me now, we're going to talk to Dumbledore about this!" she wraps her fingers tight around Draco's wrist and force him with her out of the Potions-classroom.

Snape chukcles silent to himself thinking _"If anybody enjoys matchmaking more than me, it's Albus Dumbledore." _Not the least worried about his plan.

0o0o0

"I understand you're concerns miss Granger, but there's nothing to do. With the time it will take Severus to make the antidote the potion will've weared off anyway. Lemon drop?" Dumbledore offers both of the young students sitting in front of his desk. Hermione sighingly hides her head in her hands, while Draco accept's the lemon drop but still frowns and scowls angry.

"This is not happening, it's not happening, it's not happening." Hermione whispers to herself, desperately trying to believe it.

"Oh shut it Granger, you have to spend a day with the hottest bloke in the school what's so horrible? Think about me, I have to constantly worry about being infected by your dirty blood." Draco doesn't foresee the foot that soon found caused his chair to fall over and him lying beneath it.

"Professor, she attacked me!" he whines at Dumbledore who looks at the boy with cool eyes "I believe you deserved it Mr Malfoy." Hermione's smirk is wicked and a good copy of Draco's.

"Now you two, please try to get along at least until tomorrow and the potion wears off. We'll take a look at your classes and I will have a bedroom arranged for you."

"I HAVE TO SLEEP WITH _YOU_?!" They scream at each other. "Oh euw!" they say simutaniously as Dumbledore nods to answer their question.

"Well luckily you are in all of each others classes, excpet one class. Miss Granger as your last class you have Muggle Studies and mr Malfoy you had a free perioud so it will be no problem, and problably quite educational, for you to attend the class with miss Granger." Dumbledore explains a twinkle in his iceblue eyes now.

Draco feel like he could break down in tears, and he problably would've if Hermione hadn't been there still smirking that damn smirk that he should be smirking. All though he has to admit he prefers her smirk instead of the usual eager face she has. "Now since there's only ten minutes left, you will be excused from Herbology and this gives you plenty of time to get to the Great Hall for lunch. Walk to the portrait of Emma Felton on the fourth floor and tell her the password 'Amor Prohibido' when you wish to go to your bedroom. Bye for now." Dumbledores eyes are of course twinkling as he informs Draco and Hermione of this and they leave his office.

A man dressed in black steps in soon after, and he's greeted by Dumbledores admiring words "I must say, Severus, you do marvelous work."

0o0o0

"I can't believe I have to share a bed with you."

"Yeah, well I can't believe I have to share a bed with _you_!"

"Oh come off it Granger, you know you love this." Draco smirks at Hermione as they reach the heavy doors that lead into the Great Hall and they're both struck by the same question _"Where are we gonna sit?" _

Hermione slowly gaze at Draco who, frowning concerned, gazes back at her but they both stay silent. Draco is having a silent argue with himself.

Half of him of course want's to sit at the Slytherin table, but that half also realise that that will mean that Hermione will see just how clingy Pansy Parkinson is, and the fact that no matter how hard he tries Draco can't get rid of her. Therefore the other half of him not want's to but can see the logic in sitting at the Gryffindor table, only one catch. It will make him seem nice, like he gave into Hermione.

He kept on arguing with himself, trying to figure out what to do _"Embarrased by Pansy, or seeming nice? Embarrased by Pansy or seeming nice? Embarrased by Pansy or seeming nice?!" _he groans frustrated and shake his head.

"Oh really, we'll sit at the Slytherin table now and at the Gryffindor table at dinner. Let's just get this overwith." Hermione decides with annoyance before pushing open the doors to the Great Hall and Draco hurry's after her, not willing to endure the pain of they stay too far apart again.

Hermione can feel everybody's eyes on her as she walks to the Slytherin table with her head held high, and Draco following after her with his head bend in shame. He and Hermione sit's down in between Pansy and Blaise, Pansy immidiately grabs Draco's arm and Blaise and Hermione greet each other surprisingly civil.

The food appears and Hermione's hunger help her to blissfully forget for a moment just where she is sitting. She shifts a little, she is sitting quite comfortable though.

"Hey, you have cushions on your benches." she points out to Draco, noticing the green and silver cushions "We don't have that at the Gryffindor table."

Draco's face lit up eagerly while talking "Yeah my father paid to have them, you see Malfoys have very delicate bones and we often suffer from backproblems, and it's actually quite hard to find the perfect cushion because it can't be too soft, or too hard and" he stops as he see's her raise her eyebrows in amusent.

He coughs a little "You don't? How odd, well we do." he says and though Hermione really don't want to she let's out a short laugh before continuing to eat.

When they're almost done eating the students in the Great Hall begins to stir as they all follow Ginny Weasley rise from the Gryffindor table and walk over to the Slytherin table.

"Move over big guy." she fearless tell Blaise who, because of his surprise, do as she commands and Ginny sits down and put an arm around Hermione "I heard what happend, it's so terrible. How are you so far? The ferret's not being to much of a git I hope?"

"Hey!" Draco protest before Hermione has time to tell Ginny that she's fine, but just want the day to end.

"Of course you do, you know I would to if I was forced to stay so close to that arrogant, pureblood, selfabsorbed, insufferable"

"Hey!" Draco cut her off annoyed.

"Idiot." Ginny finish shooting Draco a sickening sweet smile, before saying goodbye to Hermione and walking back to the Gryffindor table.

"Stupid Weasley girl." Hermione hears Draco mumble low, and she bites back a smirk saying "Come on, we have to get to Muggle Studies."

"Yippie yay" is Draco's sarcastic reply.

0o0o0

"Granger we have a ... problem." Draco says on their way to Muggle Studies.

"Yes I know Malfoy, did it take you this long to figure it out?" She is so tired of dragging him along.

"No you idiot, but... I really have to go to the loo." he doesn't blush, but he doesn't find the situation amusing either.

"You have to... Oh crap." Hermione is tempted to break down into huge sobs, that's how tired she is of this situation "Well I suppose I just have to go with you." she stares at the door leading into the boys bathroom.

"Can this day get any better?" Draco ask's no one in particular as he opens the door and look around the room. Luckily for them it's empty. To make sure they don't move too far away from each other, Hermione step's inside the stall with Draco but as he not so friendly ask's her to she turns her back to him until he's done.

Outside the bathroom they stand a moment in silence until Draco says "Let's never talk about this again."

0o0o0

Draco can't remember being more fightend than he is at the moment sitting in a room full of muggleborns, halfbloods and other muggle enthustiatic people while at the same time being forced to learn about them. He shudders and actually moves closer to Hermione, thinking that she at least is smart while the rest of the people in the room to him seemed... mindless.

"Sit still, I'm trying to take notes." Hermione tell Draco annoyed under her breath, because Draco keep shifting back and forth in his seat.

"Oh please you already know all of this, and the girl over there smell's." Draco whispers back slightly panicked. As the girl he has named _Smelly Girl _winks at him, he moves closer to Hermione but their shoulders touch and Draco panicking over touching a muggleborn jumps away from Hermione but end up falling down from his chair and land in a painfull mess on the floor.

"WILL YOU JUST SIT STILL?!" Hermione screams at him, not able to take anymore of him and at the same time knowing she can't get away from him.

"I WOULD SIT STILL IF I WEREN'T SURROUNDED BY MUGGLEBORNS AND PEOPLE WHO... WHO... SMELL!" Draco screams back from his seat on the floor.

"THEY'RE NOT LESSER PERSONS JUST BECAUSE THEY'RE NOT PUREBLOODS!"

"YES THEY ARE!"  
"NO THEY ARE NOT, AND YOU'RE AN IDIOT FOR THINKING THAT, MALFOY!"

"WELL YOU'RE AND IDIOT FOR NOT THINKING THAT!"

"I HATE YOU!"  
"OH TELL ME SOMETHING I DON'T KNOW, GRANGER!"

"FINE, I KICK IN MY SLEEP!" Hermione throws her notes in her backpack with force and Draco's eyes widen at the thought of spending the night with a kicking Hermione "Great." he mutters.

"... Class dismissed." the teacher small voice sounds.

0o0o0

Draco and Hermione don't exchange another word until they're seated at the end of the Gryffindor table as far away from any other students as possible. Ginny, Harry and Ron offers to sit with Hermione but she told them she need's to be alone.. Except she is never alone, across of her Draco is sitting watching her push around her peas on her plate with a scowl on her fice. The absolutely horrible sound of the fork dragged across the plate annoys him and he breaks the silence growling "Can't you just eat them?"

"I don't eat peas."

"Do tell why." Draco is being sarcastic, but Hermione don't notice and she begins as she so often does with "I read in a book once that peas.." she stops upon seeing Draco's disbelieving face "You thought I wanted to hear why you don't eat peas?"

"Well excuse me for trying to make this a little more bearable." Hermione quickly recovers, she had thought he wanted to know why she didn't eat peas.

"Earth to Granger there is no way to make this bearable... and if it at least had been a good story, but of course when it's _you _it involves nothing but a book." Draco drawls.

"Well what is a good story to you then? I snogged a boy once who just ate peas, and because he was such a bad kisser I haven't been able to eat peas since?" Hermione roll's her eyes but Draco raise his head "Really?" she simply shakes her head at him.

After studying in the library, because Hermione wanted to and Draco had no better ideas, they slowly make their way to portrait of Emma Felton and to their, they both shudder at the thought, bedroom for the night.

"Where is the stupid portrait anyway?" Draco use his wand to 'Lumos' the now dark hallway but still can't find what they're searching for.

"It's over here, next to the one of Anna Radcliffe." Hermione answers, her wand is also 'Lumosing' the hallway and she easily find the portrait.

"Amor prohibido." they say in unison and the young girl swing aside and let them enter.

The room has dark wooden panels and a proper amount of both red and green furnishing. A kingsize bed caught their attention immidiately, soon they would have to sleep there... together... Oh God!

A door lead into a small bathroom Draco speak what she thinks "However much I'd like a bath right now, I'm willing to wait until tomorrow." Hermione nods in agreement and begin to worry about their next 'adventure'... How to get changed?

She opens the closet in the room and find a pair of green boxers and a black t-shirt which she blushingly gives to Draco before pulling out her own red sleeppants with golden stripes and red top that says "Gryffindor" in golden letters. Draco look's like he's about to throw up at the sight of it.

"Maybe if we just... have our backs turned against each other." she suggests and he nods with smirk already on his face. All though they turn around, Draco can't resist the urge to sneak a peak at her long legs as she lose her robes and as quick as possible pull her sleeppants on. Without a care or a blush he change into his pj's.

"I have to sleep in the left side, or else I won't get any sleep." Hermione tell's him cooly, she's sure he watched her as she changed.

"Fine by me you odd woman." Draco snorts _"Honestly who has to sleep on a certain side of the bed?"_

They are now both lying in the bed, trying and faling at making themselves comfortable. Hermione tries to rest on her stomach, her back and each of her sides, but can't find just the right position to sleep in.

"I swear Granger, if you don't stop moving I will stun you." Draco has been wanting to do that for quite some time now actually.

"I swear Malfoy, I will never forgive you for getting us into this mess!" Hermione shoot's back.

A long fight about who's fault it is of course follows this statement, but it is the ending of the fight that is interesting as they both scream "GOODNIGHT!" and turn their backs on each other, miracously falling asleep.

**A/N: **Tadaa. First chapter. Okay problably a little AU and OOC, but hope all like. If anybody want's to beta this story, seeing as I am in desperate need of a beta my spelling considered, please let me know. Cadena is spanish for chain and 'Amor Prohibido' is spanish for forbidden love. I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter, and will please, please please review!

**X X X LolaCherryColaGirl**


	2. Amortentia The ABBA Chapter

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter

**A/N: **A Big THANK'S to all who reviewed the first chapter. I thought Holly P (my computer) had died beyond repairment, but my awesome brother was able to fix it for me, yay! So here's the next chapter.

**Extra A/N: **My deepest apologies to Iluv2dance since I kept promising her this chapter and then postponing it.

**Amortentia, The Love Potion (The ABBA chapter)**

Both Hermione and Draco sighs content when they wake up after their best sleep ever. Hermione keep her eyes shut not wanting to ruin the moment of happiness, while Draco raise his right hand to rub his eyes. Amazingly enough neither of them notice in which positions they're lying in.

Hermione's left leg is draped across Draco's waist, her head resting on his muscular chest while his left arm is wrapped around her body and his hand is lying on the small of her back.

Draco stop's rubbing his eyes the same time Hermione knows she has to wake up and opens her eyes.

A silver stare meet a hazel gaze.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Draco then screams after a moment of wondering silence, making sure to rub his eyes one more time thinking it might be a nightmare.

Hermione's reaction is different as she sits up quick and in shock, but she is now almost straddling Draco, their laps dangerously close to one and other's. Draco struggles not to show his ... _appreciation _of their position, until he pushes Hermione off him so she won't notice.

"That hurt, Malfoy." Hermione complains sitting next to the bed, glaring at him and trying to comprehend what just happened between them. She will bet her _'Hogwarts, A History' _that she just turned Draco Malfoy on. The thought makes her smirk, which only annoy Draco further. She's beginning to do that a little too much, if you ask him.

"Like I care Granger, try not to rape me in the future." Draco rubs his temples, trying to get rid of a terrible headache that suddenly appeared.

"Like I will ever share a bed with you in the future, and I obviously wasn't raping you." Hermione follows his example, also suffering from a headache.

"You just couldn't handle sharing a bed with me for one night without touching could you?" Draco manages a smirk, despite the pain he's in. With a rush of anger Hermione stands up to yell at Draco, what else, but soon black spots appear in front of her and she instantly leans forward to support herself against the bed. Draco grabs her arms so he can steer her into a sitting position next to him on the bed. As soon as their skin makes contact they both feel the pain vanish, and Draco lets out a breath he hasn't noticed he was holding. He keeps his hands on Hermione, afraid of what will happen if he removes them.

"What just happened?" she asks a little nervous.

When Draco's face becomes even paler, she's not comforted. He clears his throat to speak "Well, this is The Cadena Potion. I think I've read that the longer the two people are influenced by it, the shorter the chain grows. We've been under the influence since yesterday and now we're experiencing pain when we're not touching." His expression is grim.

"Yes, you're right." Hermione can't believe she just agreed with Draco Malfoy "I've read that too." Silence follows as the mystery is solved. Awkward silence.

"I suppose we'll just have to get through today… hand in hand." Hermione says to at least say something.

"Literally" Draco chimes in.

"Good." Hermione is uncomfortable.

"Great." Draco is too.

"Okay then."

"Right…"

"Super duper"

"Did you just say 'Super Trouper'?" Draco asks Hermione with a frown.

"No, I said 'Super duper'… Are you an ABBA fan?" Hermione grins slightly.

"Of course not, I just heard wrong." Draco is doing a terrible job at lying and hiding a blush. Hermione laughs more than she usually would've, but she need's something to laugh about. "Oh really Malfoy its okay, I can easily imagine you singing _'Money, money, money life is funny in a rich mans world'_ you know."

Draco is now mentally hitting himself for asking her if she had said 'Super Trouper', especially when Hermione adds "No, you know what I think _'You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen' _fit's you better." Her laughter forces her to lie down on the bed, momentarily forgetting the tremendous pain that then inflicts upon them both. Draco grabs her hand to stop the pain from coming while smirking evil at her "Well Granger to you I think _'Plain and simple girl, not a special type in anyway' _is the best fitting, won't you agree?" He receives a glare for his joke.

Both Hermione and Draco can't help but to recognize the oddness of holding hands with someone you feel hatred towards.

"I can't believe we have to touch each other all day." Hermione sighs, realization slowly hitting them both.

"I know, and think about how much time it's going to take me to wash of your filth from my hands." Draco sneer's at her, she thought just because he'd accidentally touched her during the night, she could have his way with him, insult him. He feel's he need to remind her just who she's chained to.

Her reply surprises him: "Honestly Malfoy, when you remembered that fact about The Cadena Potion I thought maybe you were as smart as your grades suggests, and then you go and say something so utterly stupid like that, that it amazes me you even manage to get a grade above T!"

He makes a sound that doesn't really mean anything in particular, and when he doesn't speak further she says "Now get up, we have to get changed before breakfast and classes." They pause midway through standing up, her words hitting them _'We have to get changed'_. They look at each other, their eyes clearly stating the same question "How in hell are we going to do this?!"

"First let me make it clear that there is no chance I will be sharing a shower with you, so that will have to wait until tonight." Hermione points a warning finger at Draco, who look's disgusted and on the edge of throwing up.

"Well Granger do I really need to make it clear that I have no desire what so ever to share a shower with you?" he drawls.

She roll's her eyes and hand in hand they walk to their closet to find fresh, clean school robes. They each grab their school robes, before shuffling their feet uncomfortable neither of them saying anything.

"Close your eyes." Draco demands and Hermione, to his surprise, obeys. With much trouble Draco manages to change his clothes while all the while holding Hermione's small hand in his. His respect for one-armed people suddenly grows, and it's beyond him how they can get through an entire day.

"You can open your eyes now, Granger." And so she does, quickly scanning his body and unwillingly noticing that she liked him better when he was only wearing boxers and a t-shirt.

"Um, yes. Now close your eyes." She shakes her head to clear it from sinful thoughts concerning Draco Malfoy barely dressed.

Draco, deciding to punish her for her ABBA jokes, raise his hand and teasingly stroke it down her upper-arm "Do I have to?" he breathes in her ear while his other hand returns to its earlier place on the small of her back. His mouth busy itself with placing feather-light kisses along Hermione's jaw, to hide a smirk, as she answers his earlier question with a hoarse "Yes." She feel's him smirk against her neck and realization dawns upon her _"He's only doing this to taunt me… And I enjoyed it! … Bastard!"_

"What's your problem, Malfoy?" Hermione asks Draco to at least try to keep up appearances.

"At the moment being chained to you, normally… also you." Draco cruelly answers as he close his eyes so Hermione can get changed. She considers hexing him, but restrains herself to glaring at him as they step out their portrait, still hand in hand.

To their surprise they immediately run into Harry who's standing close to the portrait of Anna Radcliffe "Oh, morning Hermione. Um… I think she's flirting with me." He sounds slightly frightened as he points towards the beautiful, brown-haired girl on the painting.

As Harry eyes fall upon Draco and Hermione's locked hands his eyes widens and the hand that was pointing towards the painting is now pointing towards their hands "Why?... Are you two…? But he's a Malfoy!" Harry sounds like he's on the edge of tears as he look's pleadingly at Hermione.

"Harry! How can you even think that? It's because of the potion." Hermione stubbornly stomps her foot. Upon viewing Harry's reaction to her words Draco dryly says "Really Potter if you look anymore relived, I might be offended."

0o0o0

Snape watches with pleasure how Harry rush to his spot between Ron and Ginny at the Gryffindor table while Draco and Hermione stay back obviously discussing which table they shall sit at.

"If we sit hand in hand at the Gryffindor table there'll be trouble." Hermione points out.

"Oh really, Granger? I'd never guessed. Well the same goes for the Slytherin table, so what do we do?"

"Well… we could sneak us in at the Ravenclaw table?" Hermione shrugs.

"Nah they're so smart, they'll notice." Draco reasons "Hufflepuff's?" he ask holding out his arm.

"Hufflepuff it is." Hermione agrees taking the offered arm.

0o0o0

"I can't believe you just said that to that poor Hufflepuff girl!" Hermione screams in Draco's face when they're standing outside the potion classroom waiting for Snape to arrive and unlock the door.

"Why do you care I wasn't talking to you." Draco shrugs indifferent at her, not even bothering to raise his voice.

"Why do I care? You told her that Hufflepuff is the house that the Sorting Hat puts the students that aren't good enough for any of the other houses." Hermione's bushy curls are almost electric from anger.

"So? It's true you know. And what the hell is your problem, it's not like you have a reason to be ashamed of me, I'm not your boyfriend." Draco is now bothering to raise his hands.

Hermione is about to scream a very nasty reply when Snape appear in the group of students standing nearby watching the fight highly entertained. "All right Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger break it up now or you'll both get detention." He warns them and they growlingly obey shooting each other dirty looks.

0o0o0

"… And that is how the Amortentia potion is correctly brewed." Snape finish his instructions and gesture for his students to get started.

Hermione watch Draco take out all of his ingredients, kettle and various other things he'll need to make the potion. They're still angry after the fight in the hallway and both of them are wondering how much time there's left until the potion wears off. Their feet's are touching under the table to keep the insufferable pain away.

Snape has his dark eyes upon the two of them as often as possible, noticing their cold behavior but still not worried about his plan.

0o0o0

After almost an hour of working on the love potion Hermione sighs and wipe her forehead with the back of her arm almost high on the intoxicating smells of freshly mown grass, new parchment and something she can't quite place.

The steam from her potion is rising in the characteristic spirals as it's supposed to, but it doesn't have the right mother-of-pearl color just yet.

Her and Draco have both stayed silent through out the entire lesson, but that is broken as Hermione notice something "Malfoy, your ginger is on _my _side of the table!" she points out.

Draco fakes a shocked expression "You really _are _the smartest witch of your age." His sarcasm is obvious.

"Move it." She bites back.

"Oh don't be such a child Granger, it's not like it's taking up all your space."

"No, but I'm really allergic to ginger so: Move. It!" she roll's her eyes at his stupidity "We're not even using ginger for this potion."

"Whatever." Draco doesn't remove the ginger but go back to working on his own potion.

"You're such a stubborn ass." His actions make Hermione lose her self-control. Or what little self-control she has left after almost 24 hours spent in the company of Draco Malfoy.

"And you're an insufferable know it all, now shut up." Draco doesn't even bother to look at her, and Hermione is annoyed that he can keep up his superior act while she herself is shaking from rage.

"I can't believe your incompetence has forced me to go through this." Hermione throws the last ingredient into her potion as she raises her voice. Both of their potions now have the correct color and no one in the room notice the satisfied smirk on Snape's lips.

"Well if you could've just let it slide we wouldn't be in this mess." Draco shoots back.

Hermione shoves away her potion kit with much force "I despise you. You're vile and I hate that you ever laid your hands on me."

"You enjoyed it." Draco's trademark smirk is back.

"_You _were the one who was kissing _me_!" Hermione has now lost all self-control. Harry's eyes widen at her last statement and Ron fall's of his chair the same way he did when it was announced that he and Pansy Parkinson were to be potion-partners. Both of them look ready to kill Malfoy on the spot.

"_You _didn't object." Despite his annoyance Draco manages to keep his voice cool and calm. If possible Harry's eyes grows even wider and Ron who had just gotten up, fall's back down on the floor from shock. Pansy is sobbing and mumbling about 'being cheated on'. Draco rolls his eyes at her.

"Screw. You!" Hermione yell's at Draco, her choice of words a surprise to herself as to everyone else.

"Would you be so kind?" Draco decides to perfect his indifferent act with a yawn even though the mental image his words brought him repulses him. Hermione doesn't answer but storm off against the door leading out of the classroom. Halfway through the room she stops realizing it doesn't hurt her to be away from Draco anymore. He notices as well and they both grin widely, just not at each other.

0o0o0

Snape holds two small glass-bottles in his hands. One of them is labeled "Hermione Granger" the other "Draco Malfoy." It is their earlier brewed love potions. He smirks _let the fun begin._

Down in the kitchens of Hogwarts as everyone else is making their way to the Great Hall for lunch Snape is looking for Dobby the, in his opinion, most reliable houseelf.

"Dobby, you see these two potions? I need you to slip the one labeled Draco Malfoy into Hermione Granger's pumpkin juice and the other way around, okay?" Snape smiles fondly at his newest ally who nods eagerly as a reply to his request…

0o0o0

At lunch at the Gryffindor table Ginny worriedly asks her friend "So just how bad was it with the ferret? Oh, I feel so bad for you." While tucking a lock of her fiery red hair away.

"Ginny you have no idea just _how _despicable he is." Hermione begins with a dark voice.

At the Slytherin table Blaise is asking Draco a similar question though instead of saying 'the ferret' he referred to Hermione as 'the Gryffindork'.

"Blaise you have no idea just _how _insufferable she is." Draco begins with a dark voice.

When he has finished his long rant, Blaise raise an eyebrow at him and ask "So basically you hate Hermione Granger?" Draco drinks some of his pumpkin juice before answering "No, I love her."

0o0o0

Hermione has just finished a rather long rant about Draco Malfoy to Ginny when everyone in the Great Hall, including both an amused Dumbledore and Snape, notices some disturbance at the Slytherin table.

As Draco gets up and stand on the bench demanding everyone's attention Hermione sigh adding attention seeking to her list of words describing him. When everyone's calmed down a bit Draco begin to talk "Excuse me everyone I have a very important announcement." His eyes rest softly on Hermione who nervously moves forward in her seat as he continues to speak "I just want you all to know that I love Hermione Granger."

A collective, surprised gasp sounds across the Great Hall. Snape has troubles from breaking into a fit of laughter, Dumbledore is chuckling but no one puts too much into it. After all he is Dumbledore.

Hermione decides to swallow her pumpkin juice before giving Draco an evil reply, but to everyone's surprise she hears herself say "I love you too Draco."

She leaps up from her seat, grinning madly, as Draco jumps down from his bench and with his arms stretched out run towards Hermione.

She's in his arms faster than you can say Quidditch and they stand in the embrace for a long time. Ginny and Harry are having many troubles keeping Ron from attempting to beat Draco up and Blaise is left to struggle with a heartbroken Pansy Parkinson.

Just before Hermione and Draco's lips means in a passionate kiss Dumbledore rice from his chair, still chuckling slightly, and everyone in the Great Hall fall into silence as he begins to speak "My dear students, though it's always nice to see young love displayed I'm under the impression that there has been a love potion involved with this particular couple. I don't know how, but I will of course be investigating it and for now let's try to keep these two kids away from each other so they won't do anything they'll end up regretting." Of course his eyes are twinkling.

As soon as Dumbledore sits down again Blaise get up from his seat to go and remove Draco from Hermione (And to get away from the still sobbing Pansy), he'd never expected his friend to try to fight and kicks his way out of his arms so he could snog Hermione Granger. But then again he had never ever expected Draco to want to snog Hermione Granger.

Hermione whines, very Pansy-like, at the loss of contact with Draco and Ginny runs to her, to prevent her friend from unknowingly embarrass herself even more.

"Come on Hermione we have Transfiguration now." Harry tells her in smooth, comforting voice. All he gets in return is a glare until Hermione's eyes grow wide with wonder and hope "Will Dracie-Dear be there?" Ron look's like he's about to throw up at Draco's newest nickname but he pull's himself together regretfully telling Hermione that he will be there.

She smiles at the both of them, before pulling them in direction of the Transfiguration classroom and her 'true love'.

0o0o0

"Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger for the last time I can NOT allow you two to sit together, now go to your assigned seats without further trouble or you will both get detention." McGonagall's stern voice roars inside the classroom after five minutes of arguing with Draco and Hermione.

Pouting they walk to the farthest corners of the room constantly shooting each other longingly looks that McGonagall has a hard time pretending not to see and she has an even harder time not rolling her eyes and snapping at one of her favorite students.

When the lecture has been going for ten minutes Draco decides to take matters into his own hand and write a note to Hermione:

_My dearest dear._

_I love you more than I can tell your, or write your or show you. I guess I'll just have to hope that you believe me, my love. Hermione my dear, I want to always be you near, my greatest fear, is that your feelings for me are not sincere._

_With love from yours truly, Draco._

Draco reads through his note/poem feeling proud of his work and kissing the piece of parchment before letting it fly across the room and land in Hermione's lap.

She eagerly opens it and read the words. When she's finished she presses the note tight against her chest, sighing from happiness. She decides to write a reply.

_My most lovely love._

_I believe your every word, said or written and every gesture. And of course my feelings are sincere, there is no doubt this love is real. Dear boy, you make my heart jump with joy, it's true me you could never annoy, and our love no one could ever destroy._

_With love from yours truly, Hermione._

McGonagall watch Draco's goofy expression and feel a sudden urge to hit her head against a wall. She can't help but to fear their reactions once the potions wear off, and they find out how they've been acting. _This really is rather immature behavior from Albus' side._

0o0o0

"Sugar Pie Honey Bunch!" Draco shrieks across the Great Hall as he finally sees Hermione enter. Their friends and teachers has done their very best to keep them apart through out the rest of the classes, causing the two fool's 'in love' to be very aggressive towards their peers and very anxious to be with one and other.

"Ooh my little coco-pop, I've missed you!" Hermione screams back trying to wrestle her way out of Ginny's tight grip around her arms.

"She saw him five minutes ago." Ron mumbles to Harry.

"Come on Hermione, time to eat not to talk to 'your little coco-pop'." The three of them pull her towards the Gryffindor table.

"Sugar Pie Honey Bunch?" Blaise ask Draco with a raised eyebrow. His friend greet him with a big smile "Yeah 'I Can't Help Myself (Sugar Pie Honey Bunch)' it's a great song." He explains as he sits down at the Slytherin table. Blaise thinks it's because he's going to eat, but really he's writing a note asking Hermione to meet him in front of the portrait that leads to 'their' bedroom at midnight that night.

0o0o0

The time is 11:20 and Hermione is pacing the Gryffindor common room impatient, nervously rubbing her hands together then letting them hang down her side and then once again rubbing them together.

With a last frustrated sigh she decides to just go to the portrait early, and she hurriedly grabs her cloak when leaving the common.

The hallways are dark and professors could be lurking around every corner, but Hermione fearlessly proceeds so she can be with Draco.

Once she finally arrives he's already there leaning against the wall, looking beautiful with the moonlight pouring in on him.

"Hi." He whispers.

"Hi." She's whispering to.

They each take a step and are now in each other's arms "I've been waiting to do this all day." Draco says before lowering his head to kiss her. The moment before their lips meet both of them open their eyes and upon viewing the other person and the position they were in they both gasp "EUW!" jumping far away from each other.

The potion has stopped working…

**A/N: **Tadaa second chapter. Hope your find their notes and the ABBA references funny, because I totally made myself laugh at that. Please, please, please review ! Oh yes and I hope everyone like's my Snape, I'm rather fond of him.

**X X X LolaCherryColaGirl**


	3. The Draught Of The Living Dead

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N: **Thank you SO, SO, SO much for all the lovely reviews I've gotten so far I love you all:D Oh yes, if anybody is looking for an awesome Draco/Hermione oneshot, read 'Forever' by my dear Whitekisses. And on to the chapter …!

**Draught Of The Living Death**

"What are you doing?!" Draco raises his voice at Hermione, still in shock over finding her in his arms, his lips so close to hers.

"Me? What about you?! Who's holding who?!" Hermione yell's back pushing Draco off her.

He finds his balance "How did we end up here? ... Like… that?" he asks, hoping Hermione has a better memory of the day than he has.

"I can't seem to remember… The last thing I remember is at lunch when…" She doesn't continue to speak but burst into a fit of laughter, clutching her aching sides desperately. Draco raise a questioning eyebrow at her, thinking that she has finally lost it and broken down from the pressure she exposes herself to with her studies.

"Granger… Oi, Granger?" She keeps on laughing, but manages to raise her hand and point at him while doing so "Earth to crazy woman." Draco drawls.

"Sorry, but" she pauses her speech to laugh a little more "The last thing I remember is you telling everyone in the Great Hall at lunch that you love me."

"WHAT?!" Draco screams shocked, he would never… He digs his hands deep into his pocket and frown suspiciously at Hermione "You're joking… right?"

To his regret she shakes her head, a tear glinting in the corner of her eye and a smile persistently on her face. Draco still doesn't believe her and as he searches her face for a sign that she's lying his hand find a note in his pocket.

Hermione watch him pull out the note from his pocket and read it through. At first he's still frowning but as he keep's reading a small chuckle escapes him and as soon as he's done he's laughing almost as hard as she was before. It's the love-note she'd written him earlier.

"Well apparently you love me too and _I make your heart jump with joy, it's true you I could never annoy, and our love no one can ever destroy.'_" Draco tells her chuckling. She frowns and grabs the note, gasping surprised as she recognize her handwriting and her name at the end. She doesn't remember writing it.

"It can't be me who wrote that." Hermione crumbles the note together and throw it on the floor, but resist the urge to stomp on it though.

"Well it couldn't be me telling you I love you at the Great Hall." Draco points out with annoyance.

"But you did, I swear ask anyone… What do you suppose happened to us?" She asks, even though she herself has a guess.

"Well" Draco scratches this head "We must've gotten some of the Amortentia somehow." He speaks her guess aloud so she nods agreeing.

"But who, I mean, I think it's safe to say it's not one of us." Hermione shoots Draco a mildly disgusted look which he returns.

"Who would want us to be together so bad they'd give us a love-potion?" Hermione keep's wondering.

"I have no idea, maybe someone who's sick of us fighting all the time." Draco suggests and Hermione nod agreeing.

"But… Well the persons who would be most annoyed by our fighting would be our friends, and they wouldn't do something like this to us… would they?" Hermione is uncertain.

"I wouldn't put it past Blaise; he is a Slytherin after all." Draco smirks proudly and Hermione takes time from wondering to roll her eyes at him "You shouldn't be proud that your best friend wouldn't think twice about _poisoning _you. What a great friend you must be." She adds sarcastic.

"I'm not saying that it is Blaise, it's most likely Pothead and Weasel." Draco sneer's the end of the sentence.

"Why should they do it, you must be the last person they'd want me with?" Hermione raise her voice.

"Why? I'm rich and handsome how should a mudblood ever get anything better than that?" Draco barely sees Hermione move before he feel's the knee in his groin. He bends forward, panting muttering various swearing words.

"If you're done fooling around could we get back to what to do about someone possibly slipping us a love-potion?" Hermione taps her foot impatient against the floor, enjoying the sight of Draco on his knees in front of her.

"You're crazy." He manages to mutter through his teeth.

"And that's coming from the idiot who thinks blood is important."

"It is!"

"No, but we really don't have time for this discussion right now. Now if it's our friends fault I've been in love with you for a day it calls for revenge!" Hermione punches her closed hand against the palm of her other hand.

"You're so kind." Draco has time to say before she continues "I have a suggestion actually." Her eyes had an evil glint in them and Draco couldn't help but think that the years of breaking rules with Harry and Ron has been good for her "Since 'our' bedroom is right here I thought we could stay the night here, and make it seem like we took our 'relationship' to the next level. That'll make them regret. Surely they couldn't want that." She says and Draco has to admire her Slytherinlike sneakiness.

"Okay… But I'm only doing this to get back at Blaise." Draco says.

"I know, why else would we be pretending to sleep together?"

"… I don't know..."

"Okaaay… Well let's hope they didn't change the password." Hermione say before telling the password to Emma Felton's portrait that willingly opens. Hermione immediately walks in heading for the bathroom when she hears Draco say "Hey wait up, the guy you've forever damaged is still in the hallway, not able to walk." She chuckles to herself before brushing her teeth.

0o0o0

As his pain eased a little Draco crawls inside the bedroom fighting his way into the bed while Hermione watched him with a smirk, all the time thinking he deserved it.

Her smirk disappears however as Draco is lying next to her in the bed and there isn't anything to do but say an awkward goodnight.

"Well… night." Draco says, his back turned against Hermione.

"Goodnight." She answers.

They never admit it but as they lie there they both miss the physical contact from yesterday and they almost reach for each others hands.

0o0o0

Hermione wakes up before Draco and walk into the bathroom singing merrily as she steps into the shower. She continues to sing 'Waterloo' inside the shower up until the moment she hears a far too familiar voice drawl "Well, well, well… Seems like someone shares my passion for ABBA."

"Malfoy, get out! I am in the shower!" she yells silently cursing herself for not locking the door.

"Yes Granger I do realize that, but you left the door open for me. One could think you wanted me to walk in on you." Draco smirks.

"MALFOY GET OUT RIGHT NOW, OR I'LL …"

"You'll what?"

Hermione tries desperately to think of something really threatening "I'll kiss you!"

Draco's mouth forms a surprised 'O' "You wouldn't!"

"Care to hang around and find out?" Hermione use an overly sweet voice. She laughs as she hears the door close behind Draco.

0o0o0

When Draco and Hermione leave their bedroom, Draco's arm is resting firmly around Hermione's waist and she's smiling 'adoringly' at him. No one will notice the short, rushed, insults they're hissing at each other under their breaths. Harry sure doesn't even though he's standing close by since he stopped his search for Hermione when he'd reached the portrait of the lovely Anna Radcliffe. Hermione will swear they interrupt them in a conversation when she loudly exclaims "Dracie-dearest don't do that in public." She adds a convincing giggle to her act. Draco frowns at her; he hadn't done anything, but then remembers the plan and let his hand slide further down "I simply can't keep my hands of you." He pause "sweetie."

Harry walk in their direction, his eyes wide with fear "Malfoy get your filthy hands of her!" he says, voice raised.

Draco has a hard time not hexing Harry or at least answer him, but all he does is smile at Hermione and say "Like I just said, I can't, she's too adorable." He makes himself sick.

Hermione feels a little sick too, but it's worth it for her revenge "Harry please, me and Dracie-dearest are in love, and we've spend a wonderful night together." Harry promptly passes out.

0o0o0

"Wow that was fun." Draco remarks to Hermione when they've escorted Harry to the hospital wing. Against her will Hermione smiles "Yeah, a little." She admits.

"Let's eat breakfast at the Slytherin table and freak Blaise out." Draco's voice is eager and a little childish. Hermione shakes her head at him, but none the less she follows him to the Slytherin table.

"… and that is why I love all muggleborns, but especially this muggleborn, divine, girl here. After this special night, nothing can come between us." Draco and Hermione gaze at each other, fighting their laughter down. When the last words of Draco's speech are fully grasped by Blaise, he too passes out and Draco and Hermione free a spluttering laughter.

As Blaise slowly becomes conscious faster than Harry, Draco offers Hermione to walk her to Potions and she gladly accepts.

Outside the Potion classroom Draco holds out his hand to her "I propose that we end our acting now that have gotten our revenge, and try not to get poisoned by whatever Potion we're brewing today."

Hermione shakes his hand and nods. Now that she's not either chained to Draco, in love with him or pretending to be in love with him, she feel's a little awkward in his company.

0o0o0

Snape walks around his classroom pretending to make sure that all of his students are correctly brewing The Draught Of The Living Death, though really he's trying to keep an eye on Hermione and Draco who for once aren't fighting while doing their work. Snape occasionally deduct points from Gryffindor without any apparent reason so he won't be suspected of not doing his job and, of course, because he enjoys it.

The next part of his brilliant plan is about to be carried out as he moves towards his victims table…

0o0o0

"Class, now that all of you have finished your potions… Even you Mr. Longbottom." Neville shudders and Snape continues "One of you will now have to test your potion." Neville gets paler than before "The partner that doesn't try out the potion today, will have to try out the potion you are to brew tomorrow. So go on! Choose!" Snape slams the book he is holding shut as he finish talking to keep up his image, while his eyes dart to Draco and Hermione.

"Fine… I'll do it." Hermione finally gives in. After all how bad can a good night's sleep be? ... She doesn't notice the slight smirk on Snape's face.

0o0o0

"Mr. Malfoy, why is there ginger in this potion?" Snape fakes shock and anger a few minutes after Hermione swallowed the Draught Of The Living Death and had an allergic reaction to the ginger Snape had slipped in it earlier.

"I don't know, sir, I didn't put it in here. But she's allergic to ginger! I think we need to take her to Madam Pomfrey." Draco answers while supporting Hermione who leaned against him as black clouds rolled over her earlier.

"Mr. Malfoy, take Miss Granger to your room, and I'll go get Madam Pomfrey. You will nurse Miss Granger, if needed, as punishment until she is fully recovered." Snape has to silently praise himself for his brilliance.

"What?! But sir, I didn't put the ginger in the potion!" Draco protests. Snape takes a deep breath, not really able to comprehend what he's about to do, and says "Mr. Malfoy disagree with me on this matter one more time and I will have to deduct points from Slytherin!"

Aside from all the gasps of shock the room falls silent. A few students even pinch themselves to make sure they're not dreaming… or since it involves Snape, not having a nightmare.

Draco doesn't have the guts to disagree with Snape, so he silently escorts Hermione to their bedroom.

On his way to the portrait they meet Harry who has finally been released from the Hospital Wing after passing out earlier.

"Malfoy, I overheard Snape talk to Madam Pomfrey, what have you done to Hermione?" Harry demands to know.

"I haven't done anything, Potter. Now get out of my way." Draco says the password to the portrait that immediately swings open to let him and Hermione in. She groans and almost fall so Draco lift her up into his arms and carries her to bed.

"Fine, but I'll be waiting out here!" Harry shouts after Draco's retreating back.

0o0o0

"Here you go Mr. Malfoy." Snape passes a green fluid to Draco and instructs him to get the sleeping Hermione to drink it.

The professor stays and watches as Draco reluctantly gets Hermione into a sitting position and pours the green fluid into her mouth. He catch himself whispering praising words like his mother used to do to him when he was younger.

"Good Mr. Malfoy, I will excuse you both from classes. Take good care of her." Snape turns and leaves hurriedly, of course smirking.

0o0o0

"Take good care of her." The words repeats themselves in Draco's head as he sit by the bed and watches over Hermione.

He looks around and sees a quill lying on a table by the bed and he wonders what will look best on her; whiskers or a moustache.

Almost as if she had read his thoughts, Hermione whimpers in her sleep and her hands search the covers for something. As Draco moves his hand over to hers to make it stop moving, apparently the hand finds what it was looking for as she clench his hand hard.

Somehow he can't get herself to draw stupid things on her face, so instead he looks around to find something to do. An obviously old book next to the quill catches his attention. He picks it up and wonders when she had time to sneak it in here, and why she did it, but really he doesn't care because he's been given an obvious opportunity to keep himself occupied while still taking good care of Hermione.

To read for her of course.

He opens the book on the page that's been marked by a bookmark and read aloud to the sleeping, whimpering girl:

"_When I look at the moon I see your eyes, and they're looking back at me, _

_So tell me am I a fool in love?_

_When it's dark I'm reminded of you, because you're my light_

_So tell me am I a fool in love?_

_When I smell a flower, the smell of you spring to my mind_

_So tell me am I a fool in love?_

_When I feel the rain, I regretfully remember your tears_

_So tell me am I a fool in love?_

_When I feel hurt, I remember it's always because of you_

_So yes I am a fool in love!"_

As Draco finishes his slow reading an applause sounds and his silver eyes shoots up to find Harry Potter smirking at him.

"Didn't know you're a fool in love, ferret!"

"Get out, Potter!" Draco snarls.

"Now, now is the poetry reading over already?" Harry makes no move to get out.

Draco stands up and takes a threatening step forward "Potter, get out right this second!"

Harry knows that Draco can pretty much kick his ass so he glances from Hermione and back to Draco and says "You're right you know. I mean it's obvious you're a fool for being in love with Hermione, she'd never have you!" before leaving to sit right outside the bedroom as he had done earlier.

Draco shortly wonders what the hell he meant, but shrugs it away before sitting down and continuing to read aloud for Hermione until he falls asleep in his chair.

0o0o0

About an hour later he wakes up to find that Hermione is still sleeping. His stomach growls and he decides to make a quick trip to the kitchens for some lunch, before going back to watch over Hermione.

As he steps outsides the bedroom and into the cold hallway he hears Harry on his left talking, to the portrait of Anna Radcliffe "But it will never work… I'm a wizard and you're a painting…" his speech is interrupted by Dracos roaring laughter.

"What is it I hear Potter, who's the fool in love now?" Draco smirks as he walks down the hallway making sure to elbow a blushing Harry on his way.

His smirks persists the rest of the day and night he watches over Hermione, taking as good care of her as he can.

A/N: Aww, fluff! Sorry for taking SO long to update. Thing's been kinda crappy and we shall all just blame Alex, lol. Well I'll bet you all ten chocolatefrogs I'm the only one who knows the author of the poem that Draco reads to Hermione. Please review to tell me if you know or just to tell me you hate me for taking so long to update and then posting this semi-crappy chapter.

X X X LolaCherryColaGirl


	4. The Mente Infantil Potion

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N: **Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I'm so glad I'm not the only who finds this little story amusing. Well I'm in the air and flying gets pretty boring so I thought I'd write a little for you guys. Please do review!

**The Mente Infantil Potion**

Hermione stretches her right arm above her head as sunlight pours in and wakes her up the next morning. She idly wonders why she's in her and Draco's bedroom, but her eyes flutters close and she's asleep once again.

Draco watches it all and tucks the covers around her before heading out for the bathroom.

0o0o0

About half an hour later Hermione wakes up again to the sound of running water, from the bathroom. She carefully climbs out of bed, feeling slightly dizzy. With two fingertips resting lightly on her forehead because of a small headache she walks over to the door leading to the bathroom and knocks on it "Ehm … Draco?" she guesses.

He doesn't answer but she hears the water being turned of, and other sounds implying movements from the bathroom. Finally he enters the bedroom wearing only a white, fluffy towel wrapped around his waist "You called me Draco." He states confused.

"Oh … I guess I did. Well don't get used to it." Hermione tries to brush it of while searching for a reason as to why she had called him Draco.

"Wasn't planning on it." Draco snaps at her. His expression softens "How are you feeling?"

"A little dizzy and my head hurts a little. Now care to explain why we are here again?" Hermione answers while sitting down because of the dizziness.

"Someone put ginger in the potion yesterday; you had an allergic reaction. Snape told me to take care of you. I read for you." Draco adds when he sees Hermione's blank face turn angry "You put ginger in our potion?! You went THAT far to annoy me?!" she yells.

"What?! No, it wasn't me!" Draco protests, grabbing the book from yesterday and waving it in front of her face "I was the one who read for you!"

She pushes past him "This is low, even for you Malfoy!" he hears the portrait close behind her before throwing the book away.

0o0o0

Hermione is early for Potions and as she sits at her and Draco's usual table, she dreads his arrival after their earlier quarrel. With good reason. His eyes are dark with fury when he arrives and he doesn't spare her a single glance as he drops his back down next to the chair he sits in.

She opens her mouth to say something, though she's not sure what, but Snape emerging from the potion stock room silences her.

If anybody dares, or wants, to look at Snape's face they'll see just a hint of small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth because he has yet to notice the obviously cold air between Hermione and Draco.

Finally, as he turns his back to the blackboard after writing the instructions for the day's potion, he sees Hermione and Draco both of them sitting with their arms crossed and turned as far away from each other as possible.

"Ten points from Gryffindor." Snape now feels a little better, but every Gryffindor in the room is now shooting him dirty looks, except for Hermione who's directing hers at Draco. So nothing unusual.

"Class" Snape begins with a dark tone in his voice "Today you will brew and test the potion known as The Mente Infantil potion. After taking this potion you will think like you're five years old and also act that way. The person, who did not test the potion yesterday, will be testing today. The potions-partner who remains 17 will be looking after the other person for today. You may begin."

0o0o0

Draco hesitates more and more as he sees the potion lesson coming to an end. The thought of acting like a 5 year old has very little appeal to him, but the thought of Hermione being the one to look after him while she's still angry at him has absolutely no appeal at all. If anything it frightens him.

Despite Draco's silent prayers their poison does end up perfectly brewed, not even Draco dares to screw it up on purpose in fear of Snape, and the smirk on Hermione's face that she's not even trying to hide disturbs him further.

Hermione watches Draco intense as he cautiously swallows the yellow liquid and she notices how his dark silver eyes suddenly seem brighter, and definitely more innocent as he begins to stare back at her.

"Who are you?" he asks curious.

"You can't remember me? Oh well … I'm Hermione granger." With an awkward feeling she ruffles his blonde hair.

"You seem nice." Draco states with a happy smile before jumping off his chair and walking over to Harry also asking him who he is.

"Harry Potter, now go up to this man and tell him to wash his hair." Harry grins evil and points to Snape who's already busy trying to get Pansy Parkinson to stop asking him where babies come from.

Draco eagerly walk towards Snape, but Hermione grabs his arm just in time "No Dracie, come here." She pulls him towards the door leading out of the classroom, scowling at Harry on her way.

Once outside Draco stops and stares adoringly at Hermione, waiting for her to tell him what to do "Where are we going now Mione?"

A little hesitating she places her palm on his cheek and stare back at him "Who would've know you're such a cute kid? I'm not going to have any trouble with you am I?" she smiles brightly at him and he smiles back.

0o0o0

"GINNY!" Hermione screams as she and Draco enters the Gryffindor common room. Her hand is gripping tightly around Draco's upper arm and her hair has suspicious pink highlights.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Ginny comes walking down from her dorm, taking in Hermione's frustrated and, well, pink look "Did he highlight your hair?" she giggles.

"NO! If only, I would've been able to fix that, but this! Do you know what this is?! This is gum! He gummed my hair!" Hermione shoots Draco a dirty look, but he obliviously stares fascinated at the lit fireplace.

Ginny couldn't control her laughter "How did he do that?!"

"I gave him some gum to make him happy and because he's been so cute all day, but as soon as I turned around he started putting it in my hair, and I couldn't stop him because … well he might have the mind of a five year old, but he's still as strong as ever." Hermione mumbles bitterly.

"So why did you bring him here?" Ginny asks as she makes sure Draco doesn't stick his hand into the fire.

"I was wondering if you can just take him for five minutes while I go get a potion for my hair at Madam Pomfrey's?" Hermione pleads.

"Sure, I guess I can do that. Don't take too long though." Ginny adds nervous as she has to grab both of Draco's hands to save them from the fire.

0o0o0

"Thank you for all your help." Hermione politely tells Madam Pomfrey as she leaves the hospital with straighter hair than usual and gum-free too.

She's about to head back to the Gryffindor common room to get Draco, when she's almost knocked over by Lucius Malfoy roaming down the hall. With her curiosity peaked she follows him.

He doesn't stop until right outside Dumbledore's office where he has time to pace back and forth for a while before Dumbledore comes out from behind the gargoyle; a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes.

Hermione overhear their conversation hidden behind a suit of armor.

"Mr. Malfoy what a … unsuspected surprise." Dumbledore says while bowing his head slightly.

"Dumbledore, it has reached me that this school of yours keeps poisoning my son and forces him to spend time with lowly a mudblood." Lucius glares at Dumbledore.

"Please refrain from using such language here at Hogwarts, and we haven't poisoned your son; he has simply had to test the potions he's been brewing." Dumbledore sounds amused, and Lucius is obviously annoyed by it.

"I want to see my son!" he turns his back to Dumbledore and set out to find his son. Hermione leave to go get Draco and miss a conversation between Snape and Dumbledore.

"You should be more careful from now on Severus, this man has great influence."

"Yes … And great hair." Snape answers Dumbledore with envy in his voice.

0o0o0

"Ginny, Dracie I'm back." Hermione yells as she enters the common room once again, silently praying Draco didn't actually stick his hands into the fire

"Finally! New rule: Malfoy cannot get any candy at all. He gummed your hair, and just now I gave him a sugarquill and he's completely hyper now." Ginny appears, walking down the stairs leading to the boys' dorms pulled by Draco. He insists on taking two steps at a time and jumping into the common room from the third step.

"Mione's back!" Draco screams happily as he runs over and hugs her. Hermione, taken by surprise, hugs back and rests her head on his shoulder, actually enjoying the feel of his arms around her. Ginny watches it all and raise a questioning eyebrow that causes Hermione to let go.

"So Dracie, Aunt Ginny" Ginny scowls at Hermione "Told me she gave you a sugarquill, I bet you liked it?"

Draco nods "I did, it tasted so sweet. But Father says candy is bad."

Hermione remembers why she was late getting back and offer Draco a smile "Your Father is here Dracie, and he wants to see you." As she says those words the obvious fear in Draco's eyes hurts her.

"Does he?" Draco asks sadly. Hermione grabs his arm and leads him to a couch "Yes, but what's wrong? Don't you want to see your Father?"

"Yes, but sometimes if Father is mad he hurts me or Mother. Do you think he is mad Mione?" Draco turns his big, round eyes to her as she ponders about what to answer.

"No Dracie, I don't think he's mad. But I can stay with you when he talks with you if you want?" Hermione hopes she made the right decision.

"Thank you, Mione." Draco hugs her again and Hermione can't help but think that she could get used to it.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy is here and would like to see his son." Professor McGonagall is suddenly in the common room.

"Yes professor, can I please stay with him?" Hermione inquires and McGonagall is surprised at first, but then she also sees the fear and sadness in Draco's eyes.

"Yes Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy is waiting in the Potions classroom.

0o0o0

"Ready Dracie?" Hermione asks when they're outside the Potions classroom, and she idly notices that she fears going in there more now that Lucius Malfoy is in there than she does when it's Snape.

The boy nods, and they enter the classroom; hand in hand. "Father?" Draco asks nervously at the tall man who has his back turned to them, his long, blonde hair hanging loose. He turns to face them "Draco, why are you holding hands with a mudblood?!" he yells.

Draco lips quiver in fear as he wonders what to answer. Hermione decides to answer for him "I'm looking after him today, sir."

"You have no permission to speak to me, you filth." Lucius snaps at her.

"Mione's sweet!" Draco tries to defend her and Hermione can't help it, but she feels proud she managed to get Draco Malfoy to defend her.

"Quiet boy!" Lucius raise his hands warningly and Hermione pulls Draco back a little to protect him with herself.

"Leave him alone." She dares to say, though fear makes her stomach turn into a tight knot. The back of Lucius' hand hits her with full force and she falls to the floor.

"No!" Draco cries out and drops to the floor where starts to run his hands soothingly over Hermione's brown hair. She carefully touched her cheek; it's soar.

"Mr. Malfoy, I have to ask you to leave now. But mark my words I'll have you pay for this." Dumbledore's voice and words are music to Hermione's ears. Lucius storms out of the classroom angrily, and without another word or look at his son.

"Miss Granger are you okay?" Dumbledore helps her to her feet and notices a bruise forming on her cheek "Take Mr. Malfoy to your bedroom and get him to bed and I'll send Poppy up with a potion for that bruise." His ice-blue eyes are calming.

"Yes, professor. Thank you. Come one Dracie, it's time for bed now." She reaches her hand out and Draco eagerly grabs it.

0o0o0

Draco comes out of the bathroom like he had the very same morning, but this time he says "I brushed my teeth extra good today because I ate candy."

"Good boy, and did you change into your pj's so you won't be cold?" Hermione lovingly asks.

"Yes Mione, I'm ready for bed now." He climbs in and let Hermione tuck the covers around him like he had done with her hours earlier. Hermione wanted to bend down and kiss his forehead goodnight, but as her face slowly approached his she saw his eyes grow darker again and she knew the potion had stopped working. She kissed his lips instead.

**A/N: **Dun dun duuun. Evil way to end, I know. But I am a little evil, so too bad. Please review and if you do I'll tell you what the next and last potion is going to be!

X X X LolaCherryColaGirl


	5. Verita Serum The Truth Potion

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**A/N: **Thanks to all who reviewed! But to those of you who reviewed without leaving an email, please do so as I would love to thank you personally. Last chapter guys!

**Dedication: **I, LolaCherryColaGirl The Oh So Wonderful One, dedicate this entire story to The Oh So Awesome Iluv2dance, my love and co-ruler of the world to be! Love you!

**Veritaserum – The Truth Potion**

It takes Draco a moment to respond to the soft lips pressing against his own, but once he does he responds by gently coaxing Hermione's mouth open with his tongue. His hands tugs at her shirt, begging her to come closer and she eagerly climbs into the bed and lies down beside him. While his fingers, as careful as possible, graze over the bruise on her cheek her fingers are busy getting completely tangled in his blonde hair.

His mouth is moved on to her neck and his hand is lying on the small of her back when a high-pitched voice screams from across the room "WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

Draco turns his head away from Hermione's slender neck to see the stern, wrinkly face of Poppy Pomfrey stare disapprovingly at him.

"Miss Granger I would've expected more from you at least!" the nurse says, making Draco frown offended.

"Madam Pomfrey, I'm sorry, it's not what it looks like." Hermione begins her rushed explanation "He was … unconscious! And you know, since you're a nurse, that when someone's unconscious you have to give them mouth-to-mouth … that's what was going on."

Madam Pomfrey doesn't even dignify the lie with an answer, she simply raise one eyebrow before walking over to the bed in swift, long steps and pulling Hermione out of it by her arm "Miss Granger you will go to your dorm, take this potion, and tomorrow you'll both serve a detention in the hospitalwing!" The nurse shoves a lavender potion into Hermione's hands before giving her a slight push towards the portrait.

0o0o0

Once Hermione is in her dorm-bathroom, safely away from the lecturing Madam Pomfrey, she studies the large bruise on her cheek that's turning from blue to purple. She'd gotten it by defending Draco Malfoy … Who she'd just snogged … and then got caught by Madam Pomfrey … And now she had gotten a detention!

"My life is over." She whispers before swallowing the lavender potion, and then repeatedly hitting her head against the bathroom wall, all the while saying "Over, over, over."

When her head begins to hurt, Hermione realizes it's time to stop hitting it against the hard tiles of the wall and go to bed. Once she's in the dorm she notices Parvati Patil sleeping while sucking her thumb "I _really _hope it's because the potion hasn't stopped working yet!" Hermione thinks to herself before crawling into bed and having sweet dreams about a certain blonde Slytherin.

0o0o0

Draco lies wide awake in his bed, desperately trying to forget the speech Madam Pomfrey had just given him about abstinence and if that was too late, protection! He can't believe he actually kissed Hermione Know-It-All Granger! Or that she was the one to initiate it. Or that he'd enjoyed it. Or that they'd gotten caught my Madam Pomfrey.

"And all of this because of my father … I finally have something to thank him for." Draco thinks, while turning so he's lying on the side on the bed, desperately trying to fade into sleep.

He eventually does, and haves sweet dreams about a certain bushyhaired Gryffindor.

0o0o0

When Hermione wakes up the next morning the sun is shining brightly, a slight breeze is causing the leaf of the trees to shake, moths turns into beautiful butterflies and she half expects the merrily singing birds to fly in the window and help her get dressed, possibly accompanied by a deer.

Of course no such thing happens. Oh no, instead Hermione discovers that even though Parvati's potion eventually wore off, Lavender's didn't!

After her shower, Hermione questions Parvati about why the soap was all watery. It had been impossible to use.

"Oh, that's because Lavender thought that if she poured water into the bit of soap there was left in the bottle, it would be filled up again and we would save money." Parvati explains, shooting Lavender a dirty look.

"What?" Hermione exclaims "I hope you've kept an eye on her since then." She begins to shove the books she'll need for the days classes into the book-bag, and doesn't hear what Parvati whispers next "Oh I did, and I saw what she did next, and you're not gonna like it!"

"LAVENDER! WHY ARE THERE PAGES MISSING FROM THE BACK OF MY BOOKS?"

0o0o0

In another room Draco momentarily stops his movements as he thinks he hears Hermione scream. Shaking his head he goes on with his day.

0o0o0

"They were blank." Lavender innocently answers Hermione "We can use them to write on."

"Do NOT under ANY circumstances touch my books young lady!" Hermione's small hands are on her hips, and she's glaring at Lavender worse than she did at Fred the time he enchanted her books to run away from her every time she tried to open them.

"Sorry Mione." As tears fills Lavender's eyes, Hermione turns guiltily away and Parvati sits down next to the young girl on the bed.

"See what you've done!" Parvati return her attention to Hermione as she speaks "Go scream at Malfoy instead."

Hermione was already about to leave as Parvati says this and then she remembers. Malfoy. The kiss…es.

"What am I going to do?" she faintly whispers before leaving for the Great Hall for breakfast.

0o0o0

Draco's hands are sweaty and his heart is pounding fast and hard in his chest as he's approaching the Great Hall. She's going to be in there. Sitting with her disgusting friends, laughing, having a good time… And he'll be at the Slytherin table trying desperately to figure out if throwing a bone will actually cause Pansy to chase it and give him five minutes of privacy.

With a last deep breath he pushes the doors open, steps inside, walks straight into and knocks over … Well who else, Hermione Granger.

"Oomph." Is the very intelligent sound she makes as her bum comes in contact with the hard, stone floor. Ignoring the searing pain she grabs the hand Draco offers her and get on her feet.

"Sorry." He grudgingly says. He never liked apologies.

"Oh that's alright." Hermione blushes and decides to jump right into the subject they would both be dancing around for a long time; if she doesn't "So about last night …" her voice trails off …

"What about it?" Draco's curious to find out what Hermione thinks about it all. He only knows what he feels about it … and that confuses the hell out of him.

"Well … we should really get to class, huh? Can't be late." Hermione chickens out and rush of to the dungeons.

Draco sighs, thinking he'll never get an honest answer from her about last night. Boy is he wrong!

0o0o0

"And that is how the very complicated potion Veritaserum is brewed, class. Are there any questions so far?" Snape's eyes glance over the students, and notices Pansy's eager hand in the air.

"Yes Miss Parkinson?"

"Professor, where do babies come from?" Pansy's potion hasn't worn off either.

"This is neither the time nor the place Miss Parkinson. And it'll never be the time or the place. Ten points from Gryffindor because Mr. Weasly obviously failed to brew yesterday's potion correctly and I now have to suffer through questions about reproducing." Snape rubs his temples tiredly, and make a point of avoiding looking at Pansy Parkinson.

"Now it takes very long time to actually brew the Veritaserum potion, so I've cheated a little and started ahead for you." Hermione giggles low as Snape reminds her of a chef in a TV-show "All you have to do is put in the rest of the ingredients as written on the board, and stir it correctly. You'll have one hour. Are there any questions?" Snape is busy handing out the pre-brewed potions to the students as he says "No Miss Parkinson, I will not tell you where babies come from!"

Finally as his work is done, he leaves the dungeon classroom. He knows that the fumes from all of the potions will be enough to cause everyone to only speak the truth for a while, and he has to leave before that happens.

His long, striding steps are soon followed by smaller, quicker ones though and he angrily turns around screaming "What?" into the dog-resembling face of Pansy.

"… Where do babies come from?" she asks.

"For the last time I will NOT tell you!"

0o0o0

Snape puts down the purple crayon after coloring the wings of the fairy he's been making "And you see Miss Parkinson, that's how the Baby-Fairy can get the babies around. She can fly."

"Ooh … I get it now." Pansy eagerly claps her hands together and stares at the colorful drawing in front of her.

Feeling exhausted, Snape bitterly mumbles "And it only took us almost an hour and thirty failed drawings to get here."

"Thank you Professor." Pansy grabs her drawing and walks off in the opposite direction than the one Snape is headed. He's too weary and annoyed with the girl to stop her.

With the amount of flushed cheeks, snickering students, and eyes intensely fixated on the stone-floor Snape can guess that some truths and, perhaps, secrets has already been revealed.

From what he can make out from the hushed bits of information the students pass between them as he strides through the classroom, Crabbe had just proclaimed his undying love for Parvati Patil before Snape had entered.

One quick glance at her disgusted expression and his devoted, tells him there's truth to the whispered bits and pieces. Thoughtfully he places his fingertips against each other and muses if he already has his next matchmaking-project.

Raised voices from a nearby table diverts his attention "No, Malfoy, do not ask that question. Nothing good can come from asking that, so just leave it!" Hermione fiercely brushes away the lock of hair that's been sticking to temples because of the heat in the classroom as she tries to convince Draco not to ask why she'd kissed him last night.

"How can you know what I'm going to ask Granger?" Draco tilts his head to the side, his blonde hair falling across his silvery eyes.

"Because you're smart." Hermione honestly states, quickly lifting her hands to cover her mouth.

Draco is momentarily surprised, but he doesn't let it show and smirk at her instead "So you think I'm smart, huh?" he chuckles amused as he watch her bite her lower lip to keep her from saying anything, but it's a lost battle and she vigorously nods to answer him causing him to bark with laughter instead of just chuckling.

Regretfully she bites her cheek before saying "Fine. Two can play that game. Were you worried about me when you had to watch over me?" Hermione enquires.

"Yes." He bluntly answers, narrowing his eyes at her in anger over his lack of self-discipline "Earlier in front of the Great Hall, you said 'So about last night' what did you really want to say?" If Draco's going down, Hermione's going with him.

She tries to bite her lip and clasp her hands over her mouth once again to keep from telling him the truth. He watches her brown eyes dart from him to the door leading out of the classroom. Guessing that she's thinking about running he roughly grabs her wrist to keep her in place "What?" he growls, and she says "That I enjoyed it!" in one breath.

She blushes, her cheeks such a deep red that all she needs is a little gold to easily be mistaken for a Gryffindor banner. Draco's eyes widen. That is the only way he can react while still trying to fully grasp what she'd just said.

"What's the matter, cat's got your tongue?" Hermione bitterly mumbles, and Draco shakes his head to answer her "No, I just don't know what to say."

"I hate Veritaserum." They both exhale simultaneously.

0o0o0

That very same day at dinner in the Great Hall no one notices as Professor Snape leans a little to the left, continuing to butter his roll as to not seem conspicuous, and ask Madam Pomfrey in a low voice "Poppy" he cringes at the use of her first name "Would you mind me taking over the detention of Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy?"

The school nurse lowers her cutlery and Snape straightens up "Why Severus?" she inquires, turning her head towards him.

To buy time Snape takes a bite of his roll, carefully chewing and swallowing before opening his mouth to speak "Well because I feel like it should've been me to give them the detention, seeing as their misbehavior in my classroom is basically what led to what you were so unfortunate to walk in on." Snape fights hard to keep down the grin that threatens to break out as he thinks about how great his matchmaking has worked out so far.

Since she hadn't really looked forward to dealing with two hormonal teenagers in her Hospital Wing Poppy agrees to Snape's proposal and goes back to finish her dinner, not noticing his now wicked smirk.

0o0o0

"_Miss Granger. Your detention this evening, along with Mr. Malfoy's, has been handed over to the hands of Professor Snape. You will report in the dungeon at the Potion classroom at 8 PM promptly. There will be no need to bring your wand._

_Sincerest Poppy Pomfrey." _Hermione clutches the note hard in her hand, crumbling it into a tiny ball as she resists the urge to scream about the atrocity of it all.

"Why?" she asks the nearest wall of the Gryffindor Tower, jumping startled as a dreamy voice from one of the portraits answers "What is love, and where and why?"

Hermione shakes her head, purposely ignoring both the portrait and the note as she silently grabs her wand and put in her pocket before heading towards the dungeon, her stomach tightening together in a painful knot.

0o0o0

"Now that you're both here" Snape scowls at Draco who had arrived 5 minutes late "We can get your detention started." Snape pauses to look at the couple sitting in front of him. He's placed them at the same desk, his earlier cast charms preventing them from getting away from the bench they're sitting on, and he can't help but admire them as they're sitting with their heads held high, their pride so alike it's ridiculous they can't see it themselves.

With an evil grin Snape points at the ten buckets beneath the table filled with wobbly creatures Hermione early identified as "Wormsters" "You will chop" he moves his finger to the enormous piles of dirty cauldrons next to the desk "And scrub." He finishes.

Pausing only once before leaving the classroom Snape adds "When you're done, the door will unlock and you may leave, but first" Snape flicks his wand and Hermione's wand is silently flying across the room and neatly landing on his stretched out palm "No wands, Miss Granger." She bites back a nasty reply and let a deep breath out as she hears the door close and lock.

"So …" Draco says, grabbing a cauldron and a hard, wooden brush to scrub it with "Here we are."

"Your observant skills never fail, do they?" Hermione inquires, narrowing her eyes in concentration to make sure she is chopping the Wormsters right.

"So it would seem, but last night I'd actually failed to notice that you were going to kiss me." Draco shoots back, not able to leave the topic alone. He grins as Hermione blushes.

"Look, it's not like I planned it. It just happened. And I really think you should let it go." She bites her lip nervously as she waits for his reply, not knowing exactly what she wants him to say.

To her surprise Draco looks angry when she turns to search his face for an answer "You have no right to do that. Do you know what you've done to me this week? What you made me feel? You" he manages to lower his enraged voice a little at this confession "turned me on, you … made me feel. Care for you!" his voice is raised again and Hermione's eyes widen.

"I … don't know what to say." Hermione stutters truthfully, surprised even though she'd sometimes caught herself thinking Draco might actually feel something close to kindness towards her.

"Well great, I pour my heart out to you, and you don't know what to say." Draco furiously scrubs the cauldron that is now beyond clean.

"Stop it Draco." Hermione reaches out and put her hand over his to stop the insane scrubbing, but gasps at the physical contact. Her skin meeting his, even so innocently, is enough to make her fingers tingle.

He turns his handsome face and looks at her, his silver eyes clear and honest "Hermione…" he whispers, trying out how her name feels on his tongue.

"_What _did I make you feel?" Hermione whispers back, completely forgetting everything about dark lords, detentions, differences, anything that isn't his skin against hers and his steady gaze on her face, making her feel beautiful.

"Warmth, passion, happiness." Draco lists, scared half to death thinking about how she'll react. As she flings herself forward and locks her arms around his neck, her lips on his, her tongue against his, he knows he has nothing to be scared of… Except maybe Harry and Ron once they find out.

0o0o0

Snape ends the charm that had allowed him to follow what was going in his classroom with a smile on his face, and quickly scribbles down a short, bragging note that he owls to Dumbledore, also thanking him for his help along with the bragging.

Watching the owl fly out his window, Snape grabs a piece of parchment and an old quill, writing at the top of the paper _"How to get Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall together."_

0o0o0

Dumbledore excuses himself to Lucius Malfoy and stands up to read the note from Professor Snape, a large grin lighting up his wrinkled face.

"Mr. Malfoy, do you recall me making you a promise that you'd pay for what you did to Miss Granger?" he asks, his blue eyes twinkling the entire time.

"Yes." Lucius replies nervously, scooting to the front of his seat, watching Dumbledore closely for any sudden movements he might make.

"Well it's time to show you this." Dumbledore carries out a stone basin, looking much like a Pensieve, and puts it on his desk in between himself and Lucius. Carefully he lifts one of the bubbles from the basin, using his wand to make it float towards Lucius.

"You'll be taking a little peak at the future." Dumbledore enlightens before showing Lucius his son kissing Hermione Granger at what can only be their wedding day. The image dissolves into silver smoke and is replaced by an image of Hermione and Draco waving goodbye as their girl is hanging out a window of the Hogwarts Express, clearly excited about her first year at the magical school.

Lucius' lips thin into a line that's barely there as he stands up and rushes out of the office, leaving Dumbledore chuckling to himself "A promise kept." He says out loud as he pets Fawkes.

**A/N: **The end! Hope everyone liked the chapter and story; I personally love Lucius' punishment, muahaha. Anyways, it's been wonderful to write this story and even more wonderful to read all the reviews! Please, I am on my knees begging you, review one last time!

**X X X LolaCherryColaGirl**

**PS: **In case you're wondering what happens with Harry and his love for the painting for Anna Radcliffe, here's what happened: Harry gets painted into the picture and Painting-Harry and Painting-Anna lives happily ever after!


End file.
